Un momento mas Una espera menos
by yo-chan1
Summary: Una tarde normal y una conversacion no tanto...DouxWata, Asco de Semmary pero lean por favor * * RxR


Hola aquí de nuevo molestando XD…con un fic que se me ocurrió no se como…

Declaracion: Estoy a punto de matara a alguien por los scans del siguiente cap de Holic ¬¬…a no verdad esa no va aquí -U…XxxHolic no me pertenece, si así fuera SACARIA LOS CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO ¬¬, le pertenece a las Diosas CLAMP que están apunto de causarme un colapso nervioso por su agenda de XxxHolic.

Advertencia: Puede contener Spoiler, depende de hasta donde hayas leído el manga

Contenido: Shonen ai chicoxChico, BishonenxBishonen…Si no te Gusta… tu vida realmente debe ser mas patética que la mía XD

Pareja: Doumeki x Watanuki …Acaso hay otra? (de hecho creo que en Holic no XD)

**Un momento mas...Una espera menos**

La tarde corría tranquila, iban de regreso a casa, casual y típicamente por el mismo camino, hasta que Watanuki detuvo su andar frente al aparador de una tienda…

-Ya se aproxima el cumpleaños de Himawari-chan, me pregunto que será bueno regalarle- dijo mientras observaba los lindos prendedores expuestos

-…-

- A zashiki le gustaron mucho los que le di por White date, me pregunto si a Himawari también le gustarían unos-

-uhm-

-aunque no se si tengan gustos parecidos, ellas no se conocen, pero ambas son taaaaan tiernas- dijo con ensoñación

-…-

-Ahora que lo pienso, debería de preguntarle su cumpleaños a zashiki…tendrá uno?-

Doumeki, solo se encogió de hombros

-debería de preguntarle a yuuko quizás ella sepa-

-hm-

-Oh ese azul es muy bonito…pero tal vez a Himawari chan le quede mejor el rosa-

-hum-

Watanuki detuvo su monologo y despego su vista de la vitrina para dirigirla hacia Doumeki con algo de enfado –Podrías decir algo mas que monosílabos y sonidos sin sentidos- reclamo en un grito

-No deberías volver a ir donde la zashiki, es peligroso-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Reclamo enfadado- Me refería a que me contestaras cuando te hablo, parezco idiota hablando solo-

-Podrías encontrarte con esa chica araña otra vez- Continuo Doumeki ignorando el comentario anterior

-Que no escuchas cuando te hablan- Reclamo pero esta vez un poco desesperado

-Y eso seria un problema, así que lo mejor es que no vuelvas al sitio donde habita esa chica-

-Pero de que demonios hablas?- pregunto ahora confundido – además Zashiki es una buena chica, y es tan linda como Himawari-chan-

-Aun así no deberías regresar-

-Pero si llevo a Mugetsu, no habría problema- especulo –Además ella me defendió cuando ocurrió lo de aquella araña-

-Al final resulto lo contrario y casi pierdes tus dos ojos-

Watanuki se asombro mucho, como es que el sabia eso, acaso Yuuko le contaba todo a aquel idiota –Pero ella hizo su mejor Esfuerzo- defendió -Por eso quiero agradecerle que…- se detuvo al sentir la mirada del su compañero fija en el

-…- Doumeki solo lo miro un poco mas, dio media vuelta y siguió su andar

-Doumeki espera- le dijo a su compañero mientras le alcanzaba el paso –Que te sucede…por que tan de repente tu…-iba a continuar pero la voz de su compañero lo interrumpió

-Yo también hice mi mejor esfuerzo – soltó de pronto, tan seco como siempre

-he? – ¿Que demonios le pasaba a ese cara de poker? …de pronto creyó entenderlo –ah ya veo- canturreo- Lo que tu quieres es que a ti también te de algo…y seguro será comida verdad?, es acaso que tu estomago no tiene fin? –callo un momento esperando la respuesta a la medio ofensa que acababa de hacerle, pero al ver que esta no llego continuo- esta bien, te haré lo que quieras- suspiro –Pero será la ultima vez y tendrás que agradecerme de ro…- otra vez interrumpió su discurso a causa de su compañero

-Y a ella también?-

-he?-

-A ella también le darás algo no?- Watanuki lo miro confundido –Lo mío debería ser mas grande, por que hice mas-

En verdad que esta había sido una de las conversaciones mas extrañas que había tenido con Doumeki, era acaso que se había golpeado la cabeza o tantas platicas con Yuuko le afectaban?

-Egocéntrico- Soltó como insulto final decidiendo dar por terminada la platica y dando al mismo tiempo una cierta afirmación a las palabras antes dichas por su compañero, aunque por supuesto eso jamás se lo reconocería ni siquiera a su conciencia.

Caminaron un rato mas en silencio, hasta que este empezó a molestar a Watanuki, por alguna razón, era tan pesado que casi podía sentirlo sobre sus hombros, así que decidió picar un poco a su compañero, sobre su reciente actitud, esa era una excelente idea, nunca lo había logrado hecho enfadar con sus burlas y quizás ahora era un buen momento, Doumeki llevaba todas las de perder, es decir que podría contestar?…así que sin pensarlo mas comenzó con su tarea…

-si no te conociera bien pensaría que estas celoso- esta era su victoria…

-tal vez no me conoces bien-

-um...-se detuvo un momento confundido, esa respuesta no la esperaba, tonto doumeki es que no había algo que lo hiciera enfadar? Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente- Pues como quieres que te conozca he?, si siempre tienes esa cara de poker tan desesperante que asustaría a cualquiera - contesto en un grito, sintiéndose orgulloso al menos de haber quedado en "empate"

-baka-

-como me llamaste?... Tu- acuso con su dedo- discúlpate ahora ante el gran watanuki...vamos hazlo- exigió -ohh gran Watanuki...-y continuo hablando de esa forma que a el le causaba tanta gracia, mas Doumeki ya no lo estaba escuchando, había estado tan cerca de ser descubierto y a estas alturas nada le hubiera agradado mas, pero al parecer llevaría unas cuantas escenas mas de esas antes de que su baka se diera cuenta de las cosas, el podía esperar, después de todo amaba ver sus caricaturescos reclamos, oír sus estrepitosos gritos y hacerlo enfadar...lo amaba tanto…

Algunas aclaraciones...

1.- Dou, SI se sintió celoso de Zashiki, en este fic Himawari no le encela por que de cierta forma esta de su lado XD…

2.- Wata es un idiota que no capto la indirecta de Dou ..aunque eso todos lo sabemos 0

3.- Eso de que Dou hizo mas que Zashiki …pues bueno a Zashiki casi le cuesta la vida pero a lo que Dou se refiere es…bueno digamos que sus acciones fueron mas productivas por decirlo así XD, (no puso en riesgo la vida de wata y le dio la mitad de su vista)

4.-Eso de cómo sabia Doumeki tanto de lo que paso con la mujer araña, me dio una idea para otro fic haber si luego lo hago XD

5.- Sobre el nombre del fic, hace referencia a la ultima parte del fic, mientras mas momentos como este pasen mas se cerca estara el momento de la verdad XD...osea que Wata al fin se de cuenta o que Dou se desespere y le diga de una vez

Muchas Gracias por leer sus Reviews alimentan mi patética vida, por no ser un vampiro y no tener a alguien que me ame como Iwaki ama a Kato (haru wo daiteita) T-T

Aquellos que no tengan cuenta por favor dejenme sus correos para contestarles si?

Recuerden que cada Review Salva a un gen fangirl de la extinción


End file.
